Misunderstood
by faithvspiper
Summary: A Faith spinoff. Faith has been changed by three girls that are like sisters to her. Much more interesting than it sounds.


_Author's Notes_

_Well it's been awhile since I've posted a new story. I've had this in my notebook for awhile. I just haven't had the time to type it up. This isn't the whole first chapter actually. This is just about two pages of it. I still have about eight to type up, but I wanted to know if the idea is any good before I do that. That's the link to the opening credits. Hope you like it!

* * *

_

Now four years ago, Faith wouldn't be caught dead hugging….or outside of prison. Angel worked his magic at Wolfram and Hart to make the charges on Faith disappear. All the Scoobs went to Cleveland with some new slayers and started a 'Slayer Training School' there. Faith went back to her hometown and found out from Giles that there was a Hellmouth in Boston as well. Buffy had asked her to bring a few slayers with her and train them there to help get the Hellmouth under control. She had brought Liz and Brooke with her. They found Rory and her brother Josh battling Swarm demons and decided to add them to their little group. They had also met a spell/potion/computer genius named Harrison. A bond had formed between the six and as time passed and people came and went, they were as close as ever.

"Faith come on, we're big girls. We can handle ourselves," an antsy Brooke told the other brunette. Faith shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous for ya'll to be out there by yourselves," Faith argued.

"We're going in groups. Brooke, Rory, and I; Tess, and Lane; Tatum, and Casey," Liz explained, counting on her fingers.

"Yeah. Besides, Sage, Graham, and Caden are going too to watch us," Brooke offered.

"Look guys, I trust you. I really do, but I just don't want anyone getting hurt. I mean Rory and Lane aren't even slayers. No offense," Faith directed towards Rory.

"None taken," Rory assured her. Brooke jumped off the counter she had been sitting on. Liz got comfortable in a chair by the breakfast table, Rory leaned back in the barstool by the island, and Faith leaned against the refrigerator. All were getting ready for Brooke's speech. Brooke walked over to Rory and put her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"Rory can take care of herself. You've seen both her and Lane in battle and they both held their own. Why are you questioning if they can keep up with slayers? You know they can. Rory's been here from the beginning and Lane's been here pretty long too. They both know the risks and they both take them. They fight as good as any of us. None of the guys have powers but you still let them fight. Faith, we know you care about us, but we're not babies anymore," Brooke ended comfortingly. Faith shook her head and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She took in a couple deep breaths before she spoke.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that you three are like my family. You mean the world to me, and the others mean pretty damn much too. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys. Look, neither of you guys knew me when I was all 'evil slayer', but I didn't care about anything. I was all about saving myself. Then the Mayor came. He was like a father to me. Even after when I was in jail the only person I cared about was Angel. Then, after the big fight in SunnyD, B asked me to start this school. What I'm trying to say is you guys are some of the only few I've ever actually cared for…Ever actually loved." The little speech left the other three winded until Rory walked up to Faith and wrapped her arms around her. Instantly, Faith did the same, stroking the back of Rory's blonde hair. She smiled at what Rory whispered in her brown locks.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Liz and Brooke decided to join in on the hugging. All holding on to each other, Brooke said the words that they had been saying for three and a half years.

"We're sisters. Not by blood, but in here," she said holding her hand over her heart. After waiting a while, Brooke interrupted the silence. "So, can we please go patrol?" Faith pulled away from the girls.

"I'll think about you going out tomorrow night," Faith told them. A squealing Liz hugged her, repeating the same words over and over again.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Mhmm. Now ya'll need to go to bed," Faith said in a stern voice. The tree younger girls groaned.

"Do we have to?" Liz complained. Faith laughed and shook her head 'yes'.

"Yes, you have to. We're the only ones up and if you wanna patrol tomorrow you have to be well rested," Faith explained to them. All four exited the kitchen and went into the first room on the right down the hall, the bathroom. After changing and washing up in the bathroom, they went into the room across the hall. In there were three single beds, posters on the walls, dressers, a stereo, a mirror, and any other thing that girls would have in their room. Liz walked over to the bed on the right, Brooke to the left, and Rory in the middle. Faith watched them all get settled, turned the lights off, and went to her room next door.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment. As for my other fics, I'm working on them. I've just been really busy. I'll get them up on here as soon as I can._

_FaithandAngel_


End file.
